Eternal Glory
by Toreshi
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CEDRIC! visit the cedrichermione community at LiveJournal. Birthday FIC PROMPT 1.  Cedric survived the Triwizard Tournament … because he didn't enter his name in the first place. What or Who made him change his mind?


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CEDRIC!!! **

Crossposted at ( community . livejournal . com / cedrichermione )

In response to the birthday prompt number:

**1) Cedric survived the Triwizard Tournament … because he didn't enter his name in the first place.**

**Eternal Glory**

_Eternal glory…_

_Eternal glory…_

The words reverberated in Cedric's mind, his eyes locked on the Triwizard Cup, like the eyes of every other student in the room.

_Eternal glory_

Cedric Diggory was a good son, a good student, a good friend and a good quidditch seeker.

_Eternal glory…_

His parents had always been proud of him, especially his father.

Actually Amos Diggory was generally proud to the point of embarrassment if one got him started on his son, which was something Cedric tried to avoid happening if possible.

Mrs. Diggory was a strong-minded woman, but was physically frail. She accepted her flaws and devoted herself to making sure that her son would not follow in her footsteps. Hence, Cedric was a healthy athletic being.

_Eternal glory…_

Cedric respected his teachers and even though he did interrupt the class every now and again with an amusing comment which unsettled the class for the duration of the lesson, the teachers gave him a certain amount of respect as well.

Even Snape treated Cedric as slightly better than pond scum. This was surprising because Snape gave the impression that _all _students _were _pond scum, but also unsurprising as Cedric respected the art of Potions almost as much as Snape himself, despite having no intention of pursuing that career path.

Snape hoped to change this intention.

_Eternal glory…_

Cedric's friends were always around him, for like all Hufflepuffs, they were a loyal bunch and stuck together; thus Cedric rarely found himself alone. No one wants to be lonely, but even a patient boy like Cedric might need a bit more space in his territorial bubble.

It was during such a time that Cedric Diggory had sought solitude and found himself accidentally intruding on the territorial bubble of one indignant Hermione Granger.

_Eternal glory…_

Cedric was an exceptional seeker. Not just in quidditch, but in everything. Cedric always found the best of what could be sought.

He often sought for that one person that would give him the same triumph of catching the golden snitch between his fingers. Cho had distracted him for awhile, but as Cedric glanced across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table, Cedric realised that while eternal glory was very good and all, he sought not for a life of fame.

Instead, just a moment in the sun with the girl whom he had sought for so long, would far outweigh a cup with as much feeling as a doormat.

At that moment Hermione had turned her head and caught Cedric's eye. As quick as it had happened, Hermione turned away blushing, but Cedric knew that '_eternal glory' _could wait.

He had all the time in the world to become famous, but only a few moments or a few years before someone else might snatch up the Golden Girl.

Cedric Diggory smiled and went back to his food as the whispers of '_eternal_ _glory'_ reverberated around the room, but no longer in his mind.

**AN: A few things:**

1) I hope that the Hermione-part didn't seem out of place. I was kinda aiming for the story to flow as I always like.

2) If it doesn't flow please remember I did this in about 15 minutes and at 1am in the morning, after a few weeks of 2am-6.30am sleeps.

3) Please do not begrudge me my little Snape rant. A Snape rant is essential at least once every few stories.

4) I know that it doesn't mention that Cedric survives the Triwizard Cup, but I think it's kinda assumed since he's not going anywhere near the cemetary. XD

5) Anyone reading HCCS should be aware that I've been VERY busy with Uni, but I swear I will have another chapter up before the end of September!! SORRY!! In compensation, it's because the chapter is longer than I expected and I want to make it goooooood!


End file.
